The purpose of this proposal is to create, at the University of Washington, a university-wide Center for Health Services Research with emphasis on health policy research and analysis and implementation of the findings of these activities. The training of a select number of doctoral students is an integral part of this process. The focus of the Center will be to meet the needs of local and regional groups involved in or affected by the health services policy-making process. Because of the nature of the issues addressed, findings are likely to be of national import as well. In order to meet the above objectives, Center staff will rely on a combination of outside and inside advisory groups and will build on the existing research and analysis activities of the Department of Health Services. These activities currently focus on issues of access, cost, and quality of health care services delivered. Needs will be identified by legislators members of the executive branch of state government, providers, third parties and consumers. These needs will be translated into a program of research and analysis by Center staff working cooperatively with an internal advisory group of current faculty and principal investigators. Existing data bases will be adapted to address specific issues which are raised and, where necessary, consideration will be given to the development of new research and analysis efforts. Results of the research and analysis activities will be implemented through a variety of methods including testimony to congressional committees, written reports, working papers, newsletters, consultations, technical assistance and continuing education. An explicit program of evaluation of Center performance will be developed to help ensure both the scientific and technical quality of the research and analysis and its responsiveness to users' needs.